


pigfucker

by tankit



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Drunk Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, dubious howard hamlin feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tankit/pseuds/tankit
Summary: “Not going home yourself, Howard?” Jimmy said. His voice was growing slurred. “It’s five o’clock. Don’t you have somewhere to go?” His heavy gaze snapped down to Howard’s ring. “Nobody to go home and fuck?”
Relationships: Howard Hamlin/Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	pigfucker

There was whiskey on his breath.

Howard could smell it as Jimmy closed the space between them and stared up at Howard like a scrappy dog picking a fight. Jimmy was wearing a new suit, a white suit. It was old fashioned but it fit him quite nicely and it made him seem taller than usual as he loomed in Howard’s space. 

“Jimmy, for God’s sake,” Howard said. He crushed the of-council cheque in his fist. If Jimmy really wanted it, Howard could write another. But it seemed like Jimmy had only come here to his office to fight. The cheque was just an excuse. “You’re drunk.”

“Maybe,” Jimmy said. He shrugged. 

“You shouldn’t drive like this,” Howard said. He turned away to do the right thing. He would offer to call a cab. 

But Jimmy snagged his elbow. 

Howard turned back and snapped, “Jimmy, please don’t make me phone security.”

“Wow, big man,” Jimmy said, but he let go of the elbow. He stood there squinting at Howard. Probably seeing him through a haze of lights. His dark pupils flicked up and down like he was looking for something in Howard’s tall frame. 

Howard’s skin prickled under the gaze. “Come on. Let me call you a cab home.”

“Not going home yourself, Howard?” Jimmy said. His voice was growing slurred. “It’s five o’clock. Don’t you have somewhere to go?” His heavy gaze snapped down to Howard’s ring. “Nobody to go home and fuck?”

“That’s it,” Howard said, forcefully looking away and curling his hand into a fist to hide the gold, “I’m calling secur-” 

“Or do you only fuck people with an audience of twelve associates watching?”

“Jimmy, you are way out of line,” Howard said. He made himself stand taller. He could tower over Jimmy when he wanted to. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought of that before, either. For ten years he had felt a tickle of satisfaction any time he made Jimmy McGill, infamous screw-up, feel small. He didn’t know why. 

His hand was on the phone to call security, but he didn’t lift it to dial. Jimmy didn’t seem to be shrinking under Hamlin’s posture tonight. If anything he was getting closer. 

“You don’t want me, Howard?” Jimmy said, and his tongue darted out, wetting his bottom lip. His voice was scratchy. “That’s what you were going to say, right? You only want the case? You don’t want _me_?” It almost sounded like his voice broke on the last word, but that can’t have been right. That wouldn’t fit with the waves of anger that radiated off Jimmy just like the whiskey fumes on his breath. 

“I never said that,” Howard said. 

“No?” Jimmy murmured, angling closer. His breath came hot on Howard’s skin. It sent a flush down Howard’s chest. He could feel his skin heating. “It sure seems like you want me now, _Howard_.” 

“I don’t-” Howard stammered, breathing quickly. 

Jimmy sank to his knees. He landed on the carpet with a loud thud. He stared up at Howard through eyelashes that had no right to be that thick. 

“Jimmy-’ Howard tried. His hand was still near his desk phone. “I’m calling- I’ll call…” 

“Oh yeah?” Jimmy said, and his tongue flicked out to moisten his lips again. 

The flush traveled lower down Howard’s body and he clenched his teeth. 

“Who are you going to call, Hamlin?” Jimmy said, shuffling closer on his knees. “Going to ask Chuck what to do now? Or can you figure out what’s going on for yourself?”

Howard swallowed. 

Jimmy laid his hands on Howard’s thighs, two hot points of pressure. He kept looking up. He seemed so young from this angle. Young and beautiful. Howard’s heart pressed against his rib cage and he wanted to tell Jimmy everything. He wanted to tell him how pretty he looked down there. 

Jimmy’s hands hadn’t moved since they landed there on his thighs. Howard hadn’t moved either. It was just the two of them frozen there in Howard’s office.

Howard swallowed again with a loud clicking noise. With the sound, Jimmy’s hands moved, inching upwards to Howard’s belt. Howard could see his own chest rising and falling very fast as if it was someone else’s chest. 

Jimmy shuffled even closer, his hands on Howard’s belt buckle. He rose up on his knees and looked down to where he was working, making a careful study of it. Maybe he was trying not to look too drunk now. The belt pinched around Howard’s waist as Jimmy pulled it tighter before getting the buckle free.

Jimmy’s hands fumbled with the button and zipper on Howard’s dress pants until he had them open. He reached into Howard’s underwear and his hot palm burned Howard’s cock, freeing it from the underwear. It was almost fully hard already. Jimmy’s breath skittered over it then he leaned in.

He took the head between his lips. 

“God,” Howard hissed, his hips bucking. He gripped the edge of his desk tightly and tried to hold still.

But now Jimmy was holding still too. He kept the head of Howard’s cock in his mouth and did nothing. He was motionless. He was a point of wet heat that was driving Howard insane. 

Howard shifted. When he moved, Jimmy finally moved too, flicking his tongue against the head of Howard’s cock. Howard gasped again and rutted. He hovered his hands around Jimmy’s head. Clenched his teeth and tried to control his breathing. He tried to calm down. 

Jimmy pulled off completely. The absence sent shock waves out from Howard’s groin, ripples of protest. Jimmy’s hands returned to Howard’s thighs again. He looked up at Howard through his lashes again. He moistened his lips. 

Howard wanted to taste himself on those pink lips. Howard wanted to tell Jimmy he looked beautiful. 

Jimmy did nothing else. He looked as if he was waiting for something. 

“What do you want?” Howard whispered. He hoped he didn’t sound desperate but he knew he probably did. 

Jimmy shook his head. “No, Howard. That’s not the question.”

“Wh-what’s the question?” 

“What do _you_ want?”

Howard’s heart hammered in his ears. He knew the answer. He saw Jimmy swallow in anticipation of it. He swallowed again himself, his mouth was so dry. “You,” he whispered. He could barely hear himself. Hopefully Jimmy could read his lips. “I want _you_.”

Jimmy’s eyes were dark again. “Prove it.”

Howard’s hands moved, almost independent of his mind. He touched the side of Jimmy’s head. He rubbed a thumb into the hollow of his cheek. He laced his fingers in his hair. Jimmy moved forward with the touch, but only a small bit.

“Prove it, Hamlin,” Jimmy hissed, waiting there with his head in Howard’s grip. 

So Howard pulled him even closer, guided his head where he wanted it. Jimmy did nothing. Not when Howard trailed his thumb over his closed mouth. Or when Howard gripped his jaw and guided it open, Howard’s thumb working the hinge, forcing it down. 

He did nothing when Howard lined up his cock with Jimmy’s hanging mouth and slid back into the wet heat. Or when Howard groaned, his cock gliding over Jimmy’s soft tongue. 

Jimmy didn’t resist, but he didn’t act, either. He made Howard use him like a doll. Howard pushed further forward until he felt the give of the back of Jimmy’s throat on his cock. Jimmy gagged, his fingers tightening just enough on Howard’s thighs. But he didn’t pull back. He kept himself loose in Howard’s grasp while Howard fucked his mouth, deeper and deeper strokes until Howard was grunting, his fingers locked in Jimmy’s hair, his teeth clenched. 

_Take it_ , he thought _, take it_. _Right here in this office._

He pulled Jimmy’s head back until he heard Jimmy’s gasp, then he drove forward again. Howard’s trousers were still up over his hips, just unzipped and open at the crotch, and his belt dangled from the loops. The buckle end whacked into Jimmy’s shoulder as Howard’s movements grew more violent. Jimmy flinched with one of the harder buckle hits and Howard grunted at the feeling of Jimmy’s throat convulsing around his cock and drove even harder. 

_Fuck_ , Howard thought, almost hissing it between his teeth. _Mine. Right - there_ \- _right -_

He locked Jimmy’s head against his pelvis with a hand twisted on the back of the man’s head. His hips shuddered and he squeezed his eyes shut. Jimmy stayed loose through it all, barely reacting to the crush of Howard’s thrust and Howard’s cock and Howard’s cum in his throat.

Howard held Jimmy there with tangled fingers right up until the point of hypersensitivity, and then he pulled him back. 

Reality came slamming back as soon as his cock was free and the cold air hit it. 

Jimmy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his lips glistening and moist. His eyes were furious and horrible. He didn't seem drunk at all anymore, he seemed more sober than Howard. His strange white suit was creased, his shirt out of his belt and unbuttoned at the bottom, showing a wedge of his belly skin. It must have just been from the violence of Howard tugging him around, or from Jimmy struggling at some point he didn’t notice. With the cream trousers it was easy to see that Jimmy wasn’t hard, not at all. 

Howard felt sick. 


End file.
